


No Place to Go (Let It Snow)

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Snow, Winter, let it snow, roxas and xion are little kiddos, secret santa gift exchange 2020, tumblr kh secret santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: “The neighbouring kids are playing in our front lawn,” Isa says.“So what? They’re not harming anyone.”Lea goes to resume kissing Isa, but Isa stops him again. “They’ve asked me to ask you if you would go out and play with them.”“Hah.” Lea steps back, shaking his head and laughing overzealously, doubled over himself in that melodramatic way of his. “They’re good kids, but I don’t like them that much.”Isa quirks an eyebrow. “Lea, you know as well as I do that that’s not true.”
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	No Place to Go (Let It Snow)

Lea feels the chill in the air the moment he wakes up. Not that it’s chilly in the house, but the atmosphere is… _icy_. He rolls out of bed, stumbling across his room until he reaches the window. He lifts the curtain and sees a blanket of white covering the yard and streets. He groans at the sight of it.

Lea _hates_ the snow.

He walks away from the window reveling in the fact that he has absolutely no reason to leave the house today. He doesn’t have to work. He has no important errands to run. He can stay home all day doing nothing and avoiding the white bullshit outside. Ignoring it. Only one thing could possibly make the day better, but that thing— _person_ —wasn’t in bed when he woke up. Hmm. He vaguely remembers a kiss goodbye on his forehead, he’s just not sure how long ago it happened. Or if it may have happened in his dreams.

He doesn’t bother changing out of his pjs. His sweats. He just throws a shirt on and calls it good. There’s no reason to put real clothes on if he has no intention of leaving the house, after all. He also draws all the curtains closed. Sunlight be damned; he has no interest in being constantly reminded of the snow. No desire to constantly see it. Once all the curtains are shut, he heads for the kitchen to make breakfast.

He plans a list in his head of all the activities he can do for the day, rather than just lazing around. He can catch up on the show he’s been forgetting to watch. Maybe play some old favourite video games. Or he could try out a new game. Maybe watch a movie that takes place on an island so he can pretend he’s someplace warm. All the while he can be bundled up in his warmest blankets. Huh. If only there was a way that he could feed himself without having to get up.

Once his breakfast is ready, which consists of a piece of toast, he settles down on the couch and makes himself comfortable. He grabs the remote and game controller, figuring he’ll start there. He looks towards the clock. 11:24a. Still kinda early, but not so early where he may feel bad for making a lot of noise. Not that it matters. He’s not living in an apartment anymore, so he really has no one to be mindful of anymore. He can make as much noise and be as loud as he wants. He smiles at the thought. He misses that small apartment from time to time; a lot of good memories were made there. This house, though… It might as well be everything he’s ever dreamed of. And he shares it with the love of his life.

He tilts his head, stopping dead in his train of thought. He gets up from the couch, returning to his room to retrieve his phone. No messages. Huh. Maybe Lea should give his so-called love of his life a call. There’s no way he should’ve had to go to work in these conditions. Tch. Lea is an idiot for taking this long to come to this conclusion. So, he opens the call app and starts dialing the number he’s had memorised since he was a teenager. Before he can hit the phone icon, though, he hears the front door open and shut.

“I was just about to call you,” he starts as he exits the bedroom. Then he stops at the sight of Isa at the front door. Snowflakes are caught in his azure hair, causing it to shimmer in what little sunshine is seeping through the curtains still. The cold somehow looks good on him. “You didn’t go to work, did you?” Lea goes on to ask.

Isa removes his snow boats and oversized jacket. “I went to the store.”

“In this weather? What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I needed to go to the store.” He looks Lea up and down and smiles. “You look comfortable.”

“I’ll be even more comfortable now that you’re home.” He steps up to the love of his life, wrapping his arms around Isa’s waist. Lea fakes a dramatic shive. “You’re so cold.” Then he’s grinning, pressing their foreheads together. “Let me warm you up.”

The kiss is warm. And soft. And languid. And _sensual_. Lea could lose himself in kissing Isa. Does lose himself more often than not. And it’s even better when he can feel Isa smiling against his lips. But then there’s a hand on his chest, gently pushing him away.

“The neighbouring kids are playing in our front lawn,” Isa says.

“So what? They’re not harming anyone.”

Lea goes to resume kissing Isa, but Isa stops him again. “They’ve asked me to ask you if you would go out and play with them.”

“ _Hah_.” Lea steps back, shaking his head and laughing overzealously, doubled over himself in that melodramatic way of his. “They’re good kids, but I don’t like them that much.”

Isa quirks an eyebrow. “Lea, you know as well as I do that that’s not true.”

He straightens himself out. “I hate snow more than I like them.” Isa only continues staring him down with that raised brow. Soon enough, Lea rolls his eyes with a scoff. “Fine. They owe me, though.”

“They’re nine.”

“Whatever.”

Lea returns to the bedroom and changes into the warmest clothes he owns. Then he digs his snow boots out from the closet, as well as his jacket. Isa has moved to the kitchen, at this point, and is unloading the bags of groceries he purchased.

“How long do I have to suffer out there?” Lea asks.

Isa doesn’t even glance at him. “Play with them until they’re satisfied.”

“Those kids ain’t ever satisfied. They could literally go for days. I have no idea how they have so much energy.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Isa starts, finally turning and stepping up to the redhead, “give me an hour and I’ll call you all in for a treat.” He runs his hands up Lea’s chest and to his shoulders. “And for your suffering, I’ll give you your own _special_ treat tonight.”

That comment sends enough heat through Lea to keep his warm for days. Or at least for the next hour he has to spend outside. Isa gives him one last peck on the lips before casting him away. Lea takes a deep breath and braces himself for the cold. As soon as he’s off the front steps, he’s being tackled into the snow by the little twerps.

“Wow, you two monsters are getting strong,” Lea says. He hears giggling but his eyes are closed and he’s still orienting himself from being blindsided. Once he figures out what’s up and what’s down, he opens his eyes to see four bright blue ones staring back. “Whoa, you two gotta learn the meaning of personal space.” More giggling. Lea looks back and forth between the blonde boy and ebony-haired girl. “All right, what is it you wanna play?”

“I wanna build a snowman,” Roxas calls out.

“ _No_.” Xion shakes her head. “I want a snowball fight.”

“A snowball fight?” Lea says. “You probably initiated that attack just now, too, huh?”

She giggles even more. “C’mon, snowball fight, snowball fight.”

“No, snowball fights are _dumb_ ,” Roxas goes on. “Let’s build a snowman.”

Xion pouts. “Snowmen are dumb.”

“Hey, hey, stop or else I’ll send both of you home right now,” Lea says. They listen. “Now, while a snowball fight does sound fun, we have uneven teams. And you can’t have a good snowball fight without teams.” That’s not true. And he knows it doesn’t make any sense or have any sort of relevance, but these kids will listen to just about anything he says. “Isn’t that true?”

“What about Isa?” Xion asks. “He can play with us, too.”

Lea quirks an eyebrow. “You want a snowball fight that badly?” The kids never ask Isa to play. Hell, they were afraid of him for the longest time because of his stoic, expressionless personality. Not that Isa had purposefully tried to frighten them. Took a lot of goading on Lea’s part to get them to come around, though. “I love your enthusiasm, kid, but Isa’s too busy to come out and play.”

More pouting. “That’s no fair.”

“We’ll save the snowball fight for another day,” Lea goes on. “How does that sound? Isa and I will mark a specific date on our calendar for a snowball fight. Yeah? Is that okay with you?” Now she’s smiling, nodding her head vigorously. Lea returns the smile. “Good. So that means today we’ll build a snowman.” Roxas begins jumping around, cheering. Xion sticks her tongue out at him in response. “Hey, none of that now. Remember what I said? No fighting or else—”

“You’ll send us home,” they say in near-perfect unison. “We got it memorised.”

Lea laughs at hearing his own words thrown back at him from such tiny voices. At hearing that _phrase_ thrown back at him, which he hadn’t even used initially. The kids just know him that well. Or he just says it that much.

Once the fighting has officially stopped, the three of them get to work on building their snowman. Lea rolls the snow around, creating the base. Xion makes the middles. Roxas makes the head. Lea and Xion put the three parts together, while Roxas searches the yard for anything to use as the snowman’s arms and facial features. When he returns, Lea lifts him up so he can create the face exactly how he wants it. Once they’re finished, they take a step back to admire their handiwork.

The snowman is…lopsided. And the middle section is just a tiny bit bigger than the head. And the face somehow looks unproportionate. It’s the worst snowman Lea has ever seen as he’s trying so hard not to laugh at it.

“It looks stupid,” Xion speaks up.

That breaks him. Lea burst into a fit of laughter, falling back into the snow. The kids pile on top of him, laughing along with him.

“Can we try again?” Roxas asks.

Lea’s eyes widen a bit. “Seriously? You wanna make another one?”

“We should destroy the one we just made,” Xion says.

Now Lea is squinting his eyes at her. “You are a destructive and chaotic child.” She only grins in response and he laughs again. “C’mon, if you really wanna build another one, then you gotta let me get up.” The kids roll off him and into the surrounding snow, allowing him to sit up. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself. “All right, let’s do this.”

“That’s quite the snowman,” Isa then calls from the front step. Lea turns to look at him— _Has it really been an hour already?_ —glowing in the light of the cold sun. “Did you instruct them, Lea?”

“I did. Why? You got an issue with my snowman?”

He folds his arms across his chest. “Have you ever _seen_ a snowman before?” The kids burst out laughing at this. Lea looks at them, offended, before returning his gaze to the front steps. Isa simply shrugs his shoulders. “Why don’t you three come in and take a break from the cold?”

The kids are on their feet and rushing into the house before Isa has even finished speaking. Lea gets to his feet, brushing the snow off himself before heading inside, as well. Isa is on the other side of the front door, helping the kids remove their boots and jackets. Lea works on removing his own and they all head into the kitchen together. The kids sit in the stools by the island and Lea stands beside Isa on the other side.

“Here you go,” Isa says, placing two mugs before the kids. “Hope you like hot cocoa.”

Xion’s face lights up. “We _love_ hot cocoa.”

Roxas is staring down at his mug, almost looking downtrodden. “Uhm, do you have any marshmallows?” His voice is so small.

“Of course.” Isa opens a drawer and grabs the bag. “How many would you like?”

He perks up. “Nine,” he says. “Because I’m nine.”

Isa places nine marshmallows in the mug. “Would you like any?”

Xion shakes her head. “No thank you.”

“Very well. Just be careful because it’s still hot.” He returns the bag to the drawer before grabbing a third mug and handing it to Lea. “Did you think I forgot about you?”

Lea wraps his free arm around Isa’s waist. “Please, you could never forget me.”

“Oh, I know. Believe me, I try all the time.”

The kids giggle almost maniacally at this, as well. Lea can’t help the smile. “Guess you’re the funny one now.”

Isa rolls his eyes at him, but Lea catches the tint of pink that forms on his cheeks. He lets it go. Doesn’t call him out on it. Then they relax and watch the kids drink their hot cocoa. This is a sight Lea could get used to. Huh. He tilts his head at the thought…

“Let’s go build another snowman,” Roxas says as soon as his mug is empty.

“No, let’s have a snowfall fight now,” Xion says. “Isa isn’t busy anymore, so he can even out our teams.”

Roxas shakes his head. “ _No_. We’re building another snowman. The one out there needs a friend to keep him company.”

Xion’s hands are on her hips. “You sound so _stupid_. Snowmen don’t need—”

“Hey, what did I say?” Lea speaks up. He shakes his head. “Tch. You two gotta stop using that word against each other. It isn’t nice.” He looks towards the clock. Almost two o’clock already. “Let’s say we call it a day, yeah?”

Both kids look horrified by this. “But—”

“We can build another snowman tomorrow,” Lea goes on.

Xion is pouting again. “What about my snowball fight?”

Lea holds back a sigh as he looks over at Isa. “We gotta schedule a playdate for a snowball fight.”

“Oh. Well.” Isa walks over to the calendar. “If I help the three of you build the snowman tomorrow, that should leave us with plenty of time to also have a snowball fight.”

“There you have it,” Lea says. “You guys will be spoiled tomorrow with a snowman and snowball fight.”

The kids don’t argue with that. Lea and Isa then walk them over to the front door and help them get their shoes and coats back on. They send them off, telling them to go straight home. Lea proceeds to watch from the window until he physically sees them enter their own home. Then he turns and meets Isa on the couch, collapsing into his open arms.

“Man, that was barely half a day and I’m still exhausted,” Lea says.

Isa strokes his hair as the redhead settles on his lap. “You’re great with kids,” Isa says. “It’s quite… _appealing_.”

Lea’s eyes are closed, but he smirks. “That so?”

“It is.”

He peaks an eye open to get a look at Isa’s face. At his calm features. Feasibly indifferent to anyone else, but Lea has been reading that face since he was Roxas and Xion’s age. He grew up deciphering and learning those blink-and-miss-it expressions. He can spot even the slightest shift of Isa’s lips or eyes or nose. Anything that could give him away. It makes the moments when Isa truly lets go all the more fascinating.

“What are you thinking about?” Isa soon asks.

“How mesmerising you are,” Lea says. And there’s that faint blush again. “Everything about you, Isa; it’s all incredibly beautiful.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re drunk on hot cocoa.”

He chuckles, sitting up and facing Isa directly. “Unless you spiked my drink, the only thing I’m drunk on is you.” He pauses. “And maybe the cold.”

“Well, if you’re still cold,” Isa is leaning in towards the redhead and it’s already driving Lea wild, “then I guess I better warm you up.”

“I thought you said I would get my special treat later tonight.”

“Am I not allowed to change my mind?” Lea quirks an eyebrow and Isa scoffs. “Fine. Call me impatient, then.”

Lea grins before capturing Isa’s lips in a searing kiss. He’s just as impatient. And definitely still cold. The hot cocoa did wonders in warming him up, but Isa will be able to do better. And the longer he kisses the love of his life, the more he forgets about the world outside. He forgets about the snow and the cold. About snowmen and snowball fights. Right now, his whole word is the man attached to the lips he’s kissing. The man attached the arms that are holding him. So long as he’s here in Isa’s arms, Lea has nary a worry. So long as they’re together, he’ll always be safe and warm.

If this is what a snow day brings, then for all he cares, the weather outside can stay frightful.


End file.
